Magnetic coupled contactless power transmission systems with security electric isolation are mainly applied in relatively poor workplaces, such as mining and underwater environments, to avoid losses that may be caused by various accidents related to electricity leakage, short-circuit, and fire disaster. In addition, a power transmission mode can meet increasing market demands of various consumer electronic products. However, a magnetic coupled contactless power transmission system may be particularly sensitive to a position of a primary-side power transmitter and a secondary-side power receiver due to relatively weak coupling between the primary and secondary-side windings. Also, power transmission efficiency may be relatively low even if the winding placements are balanced due to a relatively low coupling coefficient and relatively large leakage inductance between the primary and secondary-side windings.